SEXO Y AMOR
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se odian desde el día en que ambos estuvieron apunto de tener sexo. Pero todo ese odio podria transformarse en Amor. Será que podrán equilibrar esa pasion que sienten el uno por el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Disculpen mis errores de ortografía. No hubo tiempo de hacer una revisión n.n

SEXO Y AMOR

Tomó su abrigo, el que colgaba del perchero colocado en la esquina de la gran habitacion. Se anudo la cintilla y cerró los botones solo hasta la mitad del pecho. Agarró la colonia que estaba sobre su mesa, aún lado de su reloj de mano y se lo puso un poco en el cuello. Ladeo el rostro solo un poco.

En ese instante descubrió una pequeña, pero visible, mancha roja. El reflejo del espejo de pronto le mostraba a una persona desconocida. Realmente no podía encontrarse así mismo en ese cuerpo delgado, con la piel sutilmente bronceada. Sus ojos azules se parecían a dos hondos huecos desprovistos de brillo. Su cabellera rubia sin embargo, se encontraba perfectamente peinada. Con el flequillo ocasionalmente tapando un ojo. La ropa perfectamente lisa y sin ninguna pelusilla. Vio mas abajo, ahí en sus zapatillas café oscuro, habían signos de un polvillo oscuro. Se tomó un segundo para coger un trapo y con ayuda de un chorro de agua se dispuso a quitar la que en su opinión fuera una fea mancha.

Cuando terminó, se aliso lo mejor que pudo el cabello y tomo las llaves del cajón de un mueble.

Tomó su cartera y se la puso en un lugar seguro, donde nadie podria sospechar siquiera que guardaba algunos billetes.

Al pasar por el pasillo que lo llevaria al ascensor, se topo con varios vecinos que lo saludaban con cariño y otros con amabilidad le decían que lucia inusualmente guapo.

El solo sonrió. Agradeciendo el gentil halago. Pronto salio del edificio en donde tenia un departamento rentado, y se subió al primer taxi que encontró. En el trayecto empezó a ver por la ventanilla sin mirar específicamente algo. Solo haciéndolo para distraerse del aburrimiento de cuarenta minutos de viaje.

Transcurrido ese tiempo, le pagó al taxista.

Sus manos le temblaban un poco, por el frio. Era de noche y el vaho que salia por su boca mas el sonido de sus plantillas al pisar le aseguraban de que ya era un poco tarde. Pero no se inmuto, solo siguió caminado mecánicamente.

Cinco minutos después, se detuvo frente a un edificio de cinco pisos. En la entrada principal había un letrero que decía "El mejor lugar para pasarla bien"

Vio que varios hombres salian de alli, todos o casi todos tambaleandose y con una botella en la mano. Además de aparetar estar ebrios, tenian la ropa desordenada y la cara tan roja, producto del alcohol seguramente.

Talvez no fue una buena idea venir. Si iba a terminar como uno de esos hombres, que mas que ebrios parecían zombies andantes. Quiso marcharse entonces. Pero una mano en el hombro derecho lo detuvo.

—Hola cariño, ¿Estas buscando diversión?

La incitante voz lo obligo a girar la cabeza, aún en medio de la noche pudo ver con el reflejo de la luna y algunas luces que se colcaban de algunos letreros, pudo distinguir a una mujer pelirroja, delgada y con ropa por demás reveladora. Unos short cortisimos ceñidos de manera tentadora, evidenciando la curva de sus caderas anchas, su gran escote se alzaba insinuante por la blusa que se ceñia al cuerpo tentador de la chica. Unas piernas tan largas y exquisitas sobre unos tacones de un zapato calado.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?—la pelirroja sonrió picaramente. E hizo una pose que simulaba el aguardo de una respuesta.

Solo entonces Naruto se irguio sobre si mismo.

—No... aunque podrías ayudarme de otra forma.

La chica entonces pestañeo coquetamente. Su dedo indice la llevo a la boca, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre sus labios rojos

—¿Para que soy buena?

.

.

.

— Es aquí.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la chica, cuando ésta le instó a detenerse frente a una puerta que tenia una placa colgando que decía: OCUPADO en letras grandes.

El rubio entonces se dio cuenta del porque decía ocupado. Escucho altos sonidos de gemidos y gritos ahogados, que le hicieron trastabillar en su sitio.

—Parece que ella esta algo indispuesta.

—Ya lo note.

Naruto giró el rostro para que la chica no viera que había girado el rostro para no evidenciar su disgusto por algo que era más que obvio.

—Tendras que esperar.— la chica cambio de tema, tan pronto como vio la espalda del rubio.—Yo debo irme. Los clientes deben estar esperado.

Naruto asintió, no tenia nada mas importante que hacer, así que vio cuando la mujer se iba.

Se recargo en la pared mas próxima, observando sus alrededores.

Era un lugar agradable. Todo el pasillo tenia tres habitaciones de cada lado. La musica era relajante, aunque no sabia de donde provenia. Tenia muchas ganas de recorrer el lugar. Ocasionalmente se rascaba la mejilla, al escuchar de repente un grito que al final se convertia en gemido.

Se pregunto, donde estaba el baño. Necesitaba descargar su vejiga un poco.

Se fue entonces aproximando a cada puerta para buscar un maldito baño. Asegurándose antes de no oír algún grito o gemido delator para no entrar. Se sorprenderia si llegara a ver la escena de dos personas teniendo sexo. Definitivamente no era lo mismo ver a dos personas desnudas de carne y hueso frente a sus ojos, que a dos personas copulando frente a sus ojos, pero detrás de la pantalla de su computadora.

Entro entonces en una habitacion que no tenia ningún letrero ni alguna corbata anudada a la perilla.

Empujo sutilmente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo por la puerta entreabierta, verificando que no hubiera nadie. .

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad, metiendo su cuerpo al instante. Sus ojos se movieron curiosos por la gran habitacion, en donde había una una cama de tres plazas, bastante amplia. Una mesa, en donde habían dos botellas de champán, con un recipiente en una bandeja, la cual contenía una sustancia blanca y espesa.

Parecia ser crema de leche.

Los doseles de la cama caian como velos transparentes y delicados en forma de cascada.

La luz era escasa, apenas iluminado por la lampara y algunas velas. Daban al lugar un aspecto íntimo.

Recordó entonces que tenia que ir al baño. Se apresuro a buscar una en el fondo.

Hallo por suerte una que incluso tenia una bañera y un lavamanos.

Hizo sus necesidades y se lavo las manos, cantando una canción rítmica.

Al salir, suspiro aliviado. Iba a irse cuando escucho que la puerta empezaba a abrirse. Alarmado, se pregunto si era buena idea esconderse. Lo cual pensó seriamente, pero la desecho. El no era un cobarde.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, mostró a un chico de cabellera negra y piel blanca. Tan blanca como la crema de leche.

El moreno reparo en el rubio, quien estaba parado en medio del cuarto, primero viendo le con cara analítica y luego sonriendo y meneando la cabeza, divertido.

—Hum. ¿Ya estas aquí? Me gusta la puntualidad.

Naruto ladeo el rostro sin comprender.

—¿Perdon?

—Jamas imagine que serias hombre. Me dijo Suigetsu que eras una fiera, por eso pensé que...

—No entiendo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de confusión. Volvió a ladear el rostro. Esto hizo que el moreno sonriera mas.

—Vamos. No te hagas la victima porque no te da.

¿Victima? ¿De que demonios le hablaba ese moreno?

—Sera mejor que me vaya.

Pero antes de dar un paso, sintió un violento empujón, su brazo de pronto estaba sobre su espalda y su cara pegada sobre las sabanas de la suave cama. Sus ojos de abrieron de impresión, al darse cuenta que tenia un cuerpo sobre si.

—No te sulfures. Era una broma. Pero... —se acerco mas a la oreja del chico rubio, hablando en susurro— se que te agrada la fuerza bruta.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El aliento fresco le llegó tan súbitamente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y removerse freneticamente. A pesar de tener el brazo inmovilizado.

—Aunque confieso que es bueno cambiar de rutina —continuo el moreno—Por cierto...

Anudo más las manos del chico que estaban por resbalarse.

— Me llamo Sasuke, lindura.

El rubio sintió dos cosas al mismo tiempo: pánico cuando el sujeto le besaba la nuca, y miedo cuando una mano se coló en sus pantalones.

Una sensación se instalo en su estomago, primero fue tan intenso que no pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa, cuando los dedos cálidos de quien lo tenia sometido se movian en lentas y tortutantes caricias en su flácido miembro.

—Vaya. Estas sensible. Veamos como aguantas esto.

—¡Bastardo, detente!—grito Naruto, una vez se recupero de la impresion.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria de formo en la cara de Uchiha

—¿Acaso eh despertado a la fiera?—pregunto burlón, sintiendo al muchacho rubio que se estremecia bajo suyo.

Naruto soltó una jadeo involuntario, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

—Ah... ¡No! ¡Sueltame!

El moreno no hizo caso, incremento la velocidad de la masturbación, se daba cuenta de que el chico trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, ya que la protuberancia que masajeaba empezaba a endurecerse y bañarse de una sutil humedad.

Se acerco al menor, y le dio un beso en la sensible piel del cuello, lo que ocasiono que el rubio temblara con fuerza y gimiera sonoramente

Por extraño que pareciera, ese sonido termino por excitar al moreno.

Mientras tanto, Naruto no podía pensar con claridad. Su atención y razonamiento se desviaba a la intensa sensación en cierta parte de su anatomía. Los dedos que apretujaban su hombría le cortaban la respiración y le nublaban la mente. Ya no podía contener los gemidos. Su sangre se empezaba a calentar aunque no quisiera, y su vientre sufria una muy intensa sensación de cosquillas. Sus mejillas ya no podían estar mas rojas.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

—Eso es... disfruta. Ya casi te vienes.

Sasuke acelero el movimiento, sintiendo como sus dedos empezaban a mojarse por el liquido preseminal que salia de vez en cuanto del orificio que tocaba en ocasiones.

Empezaba a divertirse. Sus instintos como hombre empezaban a despertar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dominante.

Talvez la razón era que le hacia eso a un chico. Y no a un mujer. Era completamente diferente. Y el que este aún siguiera resistiendose, le orrillaba a tener pensamientos más perversos y sucios.

—Ya casi...

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, pero se rindió. Ya no podía contener la respiración ni los gemidos. Necesitaba respirar todo el aire que pudiera. Se estaba sofocando y el calor era tanto que le obligaba a ensalivarse sus resecos labios. Un hilo de saliva se resbalo por la comisura de sus labios, resbalando por su mentón

Soltó un sollozo. Las sensaciones eran insoportables, tanto que ya no sabia porque estaba en esas situación. Por que había ido a parar en ese sitio.

A merced de un chico que prácticamente estaba aprovechandose de el. No, ya no podía.

— ¡Arg!

Su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente, sintió espasmos repetidos que le cortaron la respiración. Su mente se nublo, una explosión se libero en su bajo vientre, primero sintiendo mucho calor y luego un frio electrizante. Gimio, no creyendo lo que sintió en tan solo unos segundos.

Sasuke tenia la respiración acelerada. Su mano capturo la esencia que el rubio había soltado. Veía al chico respirar de forma erratica, la cara completamente roja, su cuerpo aún temblaba. Su rubio cabello se pegaba a su frente, por la transpiración.

Esa imagen lo trastocó.

No dejo que el rubio se recuperara. Le tomó de las muñecas, obligandolo a estar boca arriba.

Naruto abria su boca, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Tenia lo ojos cerrados, pero pudo sentir las manos que lo obligaron a cambiar de pocision.

Sasuke empezó a besarle el cuello, captando de inmediato el chupeton que tenia. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le hizo sentir enojado.

—Ahora seras mío. Gatito...

Naruto reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar al moreno. Pero solo pudo moverlo un poco, así que agarro un puñado de cabello negro y la jalo sin compasión.

—¡Alejate!

Sasuke gimio, el dolor lo obligo a sujetar al rubio con mas fuerza, ocasionando que el rubio gritara.

—¡Maldicion, quedate quieto!— rugió el moreno.

Pero naruto seguía tratando de apartarse. No permitiría que ese idiota se aprovechara mas de la cuenta. ¡No le quitarla su virginidad por nada del mundo!

Giro la cabeza, y tomo lo primero que había sobre la mesa de alado.

Sasuke sintió entonces un dolor agudo en el parietal del cráneo. Sin poder evitarlo, se desmayo por lo potente del dolor.

Naruto se apresuro a levantarse. Vio como el moreno caia a un lado suyo. La botella que había sostenido y roto en la cabeza de Sasuke empezó a mojar la cama, con un liquido espeso. Y la habitacion se lleno de un olor a alcohol.

Sintió miedo cuando vio que el moreno no se movía. Hasta parecia que no respiraba.

Con la bragueta abierta, las lagrimas desbordantes a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas, salio de ahí y corrió lo mas rápido que sus temblorosos pies le permitieron.

Una pregunta rondando por su mente.

¿Seria que había matado a una persona?

CONTINUARA?

*/* Para que vean que yo también soy una pervertida.

Siento que no eh sido muy específica en algunos detalles así que ustedes Diganme si gusto o no gusto.

Puede que haya OoC y mucho lemon. :3

¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEXO Y AMOR**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Cerró la puerta de su habitacion con fuerza, lo que produjo un estruendo que hizo eco por un par de segundos. Corrió hasta la cama y se lanzó sobre ella sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y los zapatos. Se precipito sobre ella, con la almohada en la cara.

Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, por lo que apenas y pudo sujetar bien la sabana con la que pretendía cubrirse.

Tenia miedo.

Desde el momento en que salió del prostíbulo, se apresuró a subirse al primer taxi que encontró en medio de la calle, sin importarle si era uno de confianza, y no uno que perteneciera a algún posible ladron. Ya había tenido ciertos percanses con la seguridad en las noches. Sobretodo por ser un barrio donde solían frecuentar los mercaderes de droga ilegal.

Pero no le tomo importancia en ese momento. Simplemente quería irse de ahí.

Estaba seguro de que ese tipo, quien lo había forzado, estaba muerto. El golpe que le dio fue tan duro, que sintió la fuerza con la que le rompió la botella en la cabeza. Incluso podria jurar que vió un poco de sangre saliendo de la herida y empapando la negra cabellera.

Estrujó con fuerza desmedida, la suave tela que era el único confort que tenia en su solitario departamento. La noche estaba demasiado oscura como para tomarse un baño o por lo menos ponerse ropa cómoda para dormir.

Estaba siendo ingenuo, después de aquello estaba seguro de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, por el miedo, por el riesgo que tuvo al cruzar la calle de afuera, por las imágenes de ese tipo medio moribundo.

Aún si éste trato de abusar de él, no quería imaginar que lo había matado. Eso seria lo peor que pudiera sucerderle. Seguro habría una investigación sobre el caso de: "el joven que fue hallado muerto en un prostíbulo". Y la gente podria decir que lo vieron saliendo correr de ahí. Quizás alguien lo vio cuando salia de esa habitacion y podria declarar en su contra una vez lo encontraran. Y si era verdad que lo había matado, lo llevarian preso de por vida, lo meterian en una inmunda celda con barras de acero. Comeria ratas en vez de su adorado Ramen, y si se portaba mal lo castigarian severamente.

Palideció entonces cuando comprendió que en ese lugar, de seguro habrían violadores y matones de toda clase.

—¡No quiero ir a la carcel! —chilló, sin poder contenerse, se abrazó a la almohada y se hizo un ovillo para dejar de sentir que el mundo se le venia encima.

Pasaron las horas y aún no podía dormir. Y no es como si lo hubiera intentado, su llanto había disminuido considerablemente. Pero no así su preocupación de sentirse un asesino y pagar su condena muy pronto. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía permanecer ahí, llorando pateticamente, y suplicando a cualquier deidad que lo auxiliara de algún modo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Tenia que salir de la ciudad y esconderse. Las probabilidades de que ese tipo estuviera ahora muerto, eran mas del cincuenta por ciento. Su única opción era tomar su maleta y meter todo lo que tuviera valor e importancia.

Cayó entonces en que, no podia ir con sus padres. Estos serian los primeros en hacerle preguntas sobre su repentina decisión de volver a vivir con ellos, cuando había sido precisamente él, quien les dijo que deseaba independizarse y vivir solo, y por su cuenta. Y no podía mentirle a sus padres. Siempre fue malo mintiendo, y estos se darian cuenta de inmediato. Era muy arriesgado...

Pensó entonces en su amigo de la secundaria. Él podria acogerlo, había escuchado que el también se independizó y que actualmente tenia un departamento. ¡Claro! ¡Tenia que irse a vivir con él!

Al menos hasta que todo el alboroto se terminara ó su amigo se hartara de él, y lo hechara a patadas de su casa. Ya conocía la personalidad de su mejor amigo. Pero, no contaban con su astucia, él también era astuto como un gato...

"Ahora seras mío. Gatito..."

—¡Santo Cielo!— se cubrió la orejas cuando creyó escuchar la voz de ultratumba de ese tipo llamado Sasuke. ¿Ahora iba a molestarlo desde el mas allá? . Se preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tomó toda la ropa que le seria útil. Era un viaje repentino, así que solo se llevaría una maleta y algunas joyas de valor que su madre le habia regalado en su cumpleaños. Casi llora cuando se entero de que el brazalete y el collar estaban hechos para una mujer. Pero le parecieron tan lindos a su madre, que no pudo mas que aceptar el regalo. Ahora que tenia lista la maleta, podía tomar el primer vuelo a Japón. Su país natal.

—Voy a extrañar esta pocilga—vió por ultima vez el departamento rentado en el que había vivido por casi tres años —Adios.

Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una ambulancia llegaba, para estacionarse frente al hospital mas próximo con el que los paramedicos se encontraron. Primero se abrieron las puertas de par en par y salieron dos hombres uniformados, posteriormente una camilla con ruedas sobre la que estaba una persona inconciente.

—¿Que sucedió?— otro hombre, con gabacha blanca, preguntó a los dos hombres. Sus miradas serias, mientras corrian por el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de operación.

—Golpe en la cabeza. Posible derrame.

Respondió el mas alto, quien sujetaba la bolsa de suero que le suministraban al joven.

—Llamen al Dr. Darnley. Que prepare todo para una sutura en el cráneo. Localicen a sus familiares, que ellos se encargen de notificar a la policia.

Uno de los hombres asintió y se marchó en medio del camino.

Primero llamaría a la familia del chico. Su identificación seguramente estaba entre sus pertenencias. Llegó pronto a la camioneta en donde estaba una bolsa negra con las pertenencias del joven que había sido herido. La chaqueta estaba ensangrentada y mojada. Empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos y solo encontró un celular y una libreta con varios números escritos en ella, seguramente eran de su familia y amigos.

También encontró una fotografía, donde estaba el herido posando con una mujer morena. Se parecían bastante.

Encontró algo irregular entre las pertenencias, una bolsa pequeña con una sustancia extraña.

—¿Sera droga?— se preguntó a si mismo. Ese chico no tenia la apariencia de alguien que se droga. Talvez estaba empezando. Debía guardarla en un lugar seguro para que la policia se encargara después.

Por ahora se comunicaria con los familiares.

Revisó visualmente la enorme cantidad de números que había en la libreta. Prácticamente estaba atiborrado de contactos.

Habían muchos numeros. No sabia exactamente a quien llamar. Entonces vio dos números apartados en el reverso de la tapa. Resaltados en la superficie. Dos nombres a un costado de cada número.

Itachi.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto viajó con la mente llena de pensamientos. Tenia una nudo en el estomago que no lo dejaba en paz. Eso de huir de la ciudad para no asumir su responsabilidad por el cargo de asesinato, lo hacia sentir mal. Pero no iba a ir a la carcel. ¡No señor! Además... aquel tipo tenia la culpa, tenia que convencerse a si mismo, él fue quien se le abalanzó y lo sadomizó como si fuera una mujerzuela.

—Quizas me confundió con una...— susurró para si, pero negando de inmediato. ¡El era Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El varón mas sexy de la ciudad! ¡Fue una canallada que ese perverso tipo lo manoceara sin vergüenza alguna y que tratara de violarlo!

" Me llamo Sasuke, lindura"

Se sonrojó intensamente. Y después se llenó de una profunda ira.

Escuchar de nuevo esa voz lo hizo estremecer de una forma extraña. Como si muy en el fondo se encontrara arrepentido por lo que hizo. Negó con la cabeza. Dejaría las culpas para otro momento. Tenia que pensar bien las cosas. Empezaria su vida de nuevo en japon, visitaria a sus padres. Buscarla empleo y ¡zaz! se acabo.

Solo tenia que dejar que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

Vio por la ventanilla del avión, parpadeando lentamente, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Estaba exhausto, las fuertes emociones por las que tuvo que pasar lo tenían agotado, sin fuerzas, y ya que se quedo toda la noche pensando en como escapar del problema tenia que dormir aunque sea un poco para recargar energia, lo necesitaba.

Se acomodó en el respaldo del asiento, suspirando agobiado.

Muy pronto estaría en casa.

Hace tantos años que no veía a sus padres. Los hechaba de menos. Sobretodo a su madre, quien pudo haberle gritado toda la vida, y sobre protegido sin cesar. Pero era su madre y la extrañaba. De igual modo a su padre, ese hombre amable que siempre le daba consejos que si funcionaban. Río, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

Se arrepintio de haberlos dejado solos. Pero ahora tenia otra oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ellos. Porque muy el fondo, sabia que ellos no estarían algún día.

.

Cuando Naruto bajó del avión, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su cuerpo evidenciaba nerviosismo. No sabia con certeza porque de pronto los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse.

Se dirigió rápido al lugar donde se debía recoger el equipaje.

Hizo cola por unos minutos, ya que las demás personas que fueron con él, en el avión, se vieron amontonadas para también recoger sus pertenencias.

Naruto no quería esperar, tenia la urgencia de irse de ahí lo antes posible. Cuando pasaron ya unos cuantos minutos, la cola fue disminuyendo y ya varias personas se habían ido.

Apenas vio como un hombre, de complexión gruesa y gesto serio le de tenía de un brazo.

—¿Que?— preguntó, desconcertado. Quiso soltarse del agarre, pero la fuerza con la que le sujetaba era tanta que empezaba a dolerle.

—Tendra que acompañarme.

—¿Pero que hice? !Suelteme! ¡yo no hice nada!—Forcejeo, utilizando ambas manos para alejar las manos del robusto hombre. Éste no lo solto por mas pataletas que hiciera el menor.

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se habían detenido para observar la escena. Todos preguntandose, que había hecho el chico rubio.

Naruto se vio arrastrado a otra dirección. Su mente seguía tratando de asimilar la situación. Sentía como si lo fuesen a meter a la carcel o llevarlo a un lugar de donde era improbable que saliera.

—¡Suelteme! ¡Yo no hice nada!—grito, esta vez pataleando y jalando sus manos que eran presas por los brazos fuertes.

—Quedas arrestado por homicidio.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Los latidos de su corazon más su respiración parecieron detenerse. Sus manos fueron fuertemente jaladas por el policia y de pronto unas frías y metálicas esposas le rodearon las muñecas.

Entonces todo pareció distorcionarse. Las voces sonaban lejanas, su cuerpo se sintió ajeno. No había reparado en que, no había podido verle el rostro al oficial. Su rostro... !No podía ver!

Se sintió débil. Todo su entorno desapareció, dejando todo en completo mutismo. El silencio Naruto escuchara el sonido agitado de su respiración. Las manos que seguían apresandole seguían allí.

—Escuché que te gusta la fuerza bruta.

Esa voz le hizo levantar la cabeza, ahora siendo capaz de ver el rostro pálido del oficial. El pelo negro adornando el contorno. Se estremecio. El negro de sus pupilas clavadas en sus ojos le devolvió la imagen de alguien asustado, su propio reflejo. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en la cara del moreno.

—Por cierto—susurró en el oído del rubio, estremeciendolo— Me llamo Sasuke...

Su cuerpo se convulsionó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su respiración se volvió inestable. Volteo a ver a todos lados, e intento levantarse.

—¿Se siente bien, joven?

Volteo el rostro, cuando escucho la voz de mujer. Una cara desconocida que le veía con asombro, pero sobretodo preocupación. Al ver a su alrededor, la anciana mujer que le veía, el entorno de la que estaba rodeado, no le quedo mas duda.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

—No... no es nada. No se preocupe.—Sonrio forzadamente. Sentandose de nuevo en el asiento, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la anciana asentia y sonreia al mismo tiempo. Giró su rostro para ver de nuevo por la ventanilla. La tonalidad naranja del cielo le confirmo que ya iba a amanecer. El solo brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Se sintió mortificado. Claramente estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo. Su subconciente lo estaba obligando, de alguna forma, a no huir como un cobarde. Tenia una excusa, si. Pero esperaba que a la larga ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, no se volviera en su contra.

A todos los pasajero con destino a japon, se les comunica que el avión esta a minutos de aterrizar. Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad. Gracias.

Se humedecio los labios que los sentía resecos. Todavía quedaria el amargo recuerdo del día anterior.

Cuando el avión hubo aterrizado, inmediatamente se aseguró de no notar nada extraño en el entorno. Lo curioso fue que, se le hizo extraño ver a personas asiáticas, ya que se había acostumbrado a las personas con rasgos americanos. La palidez de la gente, los negros y pequeños ojos le confirmaron que estaba en japon. Lejos de ese mundo desconocido, del cual había escapado.

Cuando recogió su equipaje, salió de los establecimientos del aeropuerto. Ocasionalmente preguntaba donde quedaba esa o aquella dirección. Primero, porque ya había pasado tres años. Y bien pudieron cambiar varias cosas. Segundo, porque se daba cuenta de que japon estaba un poco mas modernizada. La moda de hoy consistía en grupos de banda pop y k-pop. Y eso hacia que los japoneses adquirieran ciertas manías americanas.

Tomó un taxi que se ofreció a llevarlo por dolares. No estuvo seguro si alguien aceptaria dinero de otro país, pero lo sorprendente fue que no fue así. Al primer hombre que preguntó, amablemente agarro su maleta y la puso en el maletero. Naruto se dijo que talvez lo confundio con un extranjero. Y no era algo por lo que debía sorprenderse. Ya que su rubio cabello y ojos azules le daban la apariencia europea, de la que muchos japoneses se maravillaban.

Primero le entrego la dirección en donde vivían sus padres. Todo el camino fue silencio. Naruto se mantuvo pensando. Que es lo que diría cuando llegara de improvisto a la casa de ellos. Le preguntarian muchas cosas, pero sobretodo le llenarian de besos y abrazos. Ya conocía lo emocionales que podrían ser sus padres. De ellos había heredado su facilidad de poder expresarse y entender a las personas. Por ello hizo muchos amigos en el pasado, a los que dejó para cumplir su sueño de conocer otros lugares y poder independizarse. Todavía recordaba el golpe que recibió en la cara cuando su amigo se enteró de que iba a irse de viaje. Fue lamentable para todos los que lo conocían, ya que su amigo solía tener una forma poco sana de acercarse a las personas. Por eso le ofreció su amistad, cuando lo vio solo en un rincón de la clase, garabateando una hoja de papel. Le dio la impresión de que al principio lo ignoro, luego le arrojo el papel en la cara y desde ese momento han tenido discusiones sobre lo mucho que le costo hacerse amigo de ese chico frio y carente de emociones. Pero el tiempo pasó y pudo atravesar esa capa de odio y desconfianza.

La ciudad estaba siendo remodelada. Habían mas edificios que casas, y todo ellos tenían mínimo cinco pisos. De vez en cuando veía convertibles, en los que estaban jóvenes, probablemente de su edad. Una rubia lo había visto, e hizo un ademan de saludo con la mano, para llamar su atención y que viera lo que haría a continuación.

Por un segundo, Naruto pensó que moriria desangrado cuando la rubia mujer se levanto de su asiento y se alzó la blusa, evidenciando el escote de su brasier, mas lo sinuoso de sus curvas. Se sonrojo y un hilo de baba salió de la comisura de sus labios. Entonces escucho risas amortiguados a través del vidrio, siendo espectador de como el convertible paraba de golpe y daba la vuelta hacia otra dirección.

"Me ah visto irresistible. Si, eso es" pensó él, jactandose de su buen parecido. Obviamente la chica le había coqueteado.

De pronto fue atacado por sensaciones extrañas. Primero se sintió nervioso porque ya casi faltaba solo unas cuantas cuadras para llegar. Medito entonces en que diría primero. Un saludo, un abrazo. Una regañada de parte de Kushina. Un fuerte abrazo de su padre. Una broma de su parte. Y una breve explicación de su repentina visita. Si, eso haría. O mejor dicho, eso es lo que pasaría.

Varios recuerdos lo golpearon al verse de nuevo frente a la casa de dos pisos. Con un árbol cuyas ramas se salian de la parte trasera, seguramente del jardin. Las mismas ventanas en rombos, las macetas llenas de Flores que solía cuidar su madre. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio mas detalladamente el sitio de donde muchas veces solían pararse sus padres para despedirse de él cuando tuvo que ir a la escuela, la secundaria, la preparatoria y finalmente, a Estados Unidos.

Tragando saliva, se apresuro a ir para tocar la puerta y darles una sorpresa. Levanto su brazo para tocar la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sin siquiera haberla rozado. Espero a que se abriera completamente para ver si se trataba de su papá o su mamá.

La sonrisa que estuvo por formarse, se estanco inevitablemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión, cuando una persona desconocida lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Naruto se abstuvo de preguntar quien era y que hacia en la casa de sus padres, en cambio pregunto por ellos.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a los señores Namikaze? — preguntó el hombre mayor, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas. Naruto asintió — Justamente acaban de salir. Seguro llegarán en una o media hora. ¿Puedo saber quien los busca?

Naruto sonrió.

— Soy su hijo. Me llamo...

—¿¡Naruto!? ¿¡Eres Naruto!?— interrumpió al menor. Su voz había sonado perpleja. Tenia la cara anonadada, su boca estaba a punto de formar una sonrisa.

—Em... si. Lo conozco?— preguntó el rubio, sintiendose ajeno al comportamiento del hombre que estaba seguro tenia la misma edad que sus padres. —¿Usted es...?

—Oh, perdona. Es que, la emoción.—se excuso el hombre, arrepentido por dejarse llevar. Se aclaro la garganta.—Soy amigo de tus padres. Mi nombre es Nagato.

—¿Acaso me conoce, señor Nagato?—cuestiono al pelirrojo, quien ya hacia ademan de dejarlo pasar.

—Por supuesto. A parte de las fotografias y grabaciones que me mostró tu madre. También tuvimos conversaciones sobre ti. Tus padres se podrán muy felices.

—Oh, ya veo.—entendio Naruto.—Y usted de que conoce a mis padres?—pregunto, luego de que entrara a la vivienda. Había un olor extraño que provenia de algún lugar.

Nagato le insto a que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Naruto obedecio al instante.

—Es muy largo de contar—empezó la conversación. Tomó una revista que estaba sobre la mesita de vidrio, a un costado habia una jarra con jugo de fresa—Aunque, primero quisiera saber porque no les dijiste a tus padres que llegabas hoy.

Le extendió el vaso al menor, quien lo sostuvo, agradecido.

—Queria que fuera una sorpresa —mintio, tomando un sorbo del vaso.— Por cierto, ¿como están mis padres?

Nagato se entretuvo con la cucharilla de plata que le sirvió para agregar azúcar a su jugo.

—¿Mas azúcar? —ofrecio al blondo, quien negó con la mano. Nagato termino de girar el liquido, después tomó un sorbo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. —Mmm, delicioso.

Naruto se aclaro la garganta.

—Oh, disculpa. Tu pregunta, cierto. —entendio la indirecta de Naruto, quien sonrió nervioso. Sentía el ambiente algo tenso.— Primero debo disculparme.

—¿Que? ¿porque?— Naruto preguntó, desconcertado. Dejó de lado su bebida.

—No soy amigos de tus padres—dijo después de darle otro sorbo a su jugo. Ahora Nagato tenia sus ojos fijamente clavados en la revista que habia tomado antes. Sonrio—Soy tu tío.

—¿!Que!?

CONTINUARA.

Gracias por leer.

¿Un comentario?

Nos leemos.


End file.
